


Увольнительная

by szelena, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Визуал от G до T [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Art, Cats, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Sea, Summer, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Если ваш отдых не похож на это, даже не приглашайте меня.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Визуал от G до T [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146245
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Увольнительная

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://i.ibb.co/Pw1322s/image.jpg)


End file.
